Namino Miya:
Namino Miya (波の美弥 Namino Miya) is one of the main cures in Diamond Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia). Although she hates Kokoro at the beginning, she became her friend because she was impressed by the kindness of Kokoro. Miya is intelligent, wise and refined. She comes from a rich and famous family: her father is a jeweler and her mother was an opera singer. His father and almost all his friends call her : "The diamond of the wisdom" (知恵のダイヤモンド''Chie no daiyamondo) But she can be too hard and too strict especially with Kokoro when she does not want to do her homework. History Even after Cure Ruby saved her, Miya always felt of hatred and vengeance. Even if her friends warned her not to approach Miya, Kokoro had not stopped fighting to become the friend of Miya. But every time, Miya ignored it and don't pay attention to her. Once the school finishes, Miya rushed at her home to find her father who left her for 2 years because of the work. Before arriving at her home, Miya receives a call of his father who informs her that he cannot come to see her. Miya tried to be strong but her tears began to roll down. Kokoro saw Miya cried. But when she advanced from her, Fukushuu Duo attacked. Fire and Ice caught Pety then Miya and Kokoro and imprisoned them into a small cage. Kokoro explained the situation to Miya who directly asked for the forgiveness. And as soon as both girls are held hand that a light appears. Without realizing, both girls were transformed into Pretty cures. Appearance As Miya, She has light blue hair with a ponytail and light pink eyes. Her casual clothes are a pullover with colored motives and dark blue scandals.Her school uniform is light brown with small blue details. As Cure, she wears bright blue earrings in the shape of heart. She wears a blue dress (shades of blue 3) with a small heart in the middle holding blue ribbon. Her gloves light pink with pink trims. Her shoes light pink with a pink heart at the beginning. Relationships 'Akaino Kokoro: Having been transformed into Precure, Miya and Kokoro became very good friends. [[Yanashi Kira|'''Yanashi Kira]]: Miya adores Kira. She finds that she is too cute and too kind. And Miya was the first one to promise her that Precures will save her sister. [[Seikatsu Takara|'Seikatsu Takara']]: At the beginning, Miya was suspicious and she did not trust her. But after Takara was transformed into Precure, she becomes a very good friend with Takara. [[Ayumi|'Ayumi:']]' '''She is the only one who knows the real identity of Precure. Cure Sapphire '''The blue heart of the wisdom, Cure Sapphire' 知恵の青心,キュアサファイア Chie no ao hāto, Kyua safaia Cure sapphire (キュアサファイア Kyua Safaia) is Miya's alter ego. She represents the Wisdom. Pety gets up then shouts "Heart Precure! Let's go" And there she sends Diamond Brooch to the heart of Miya which holds her between her two hands then by turning she shouts "Precure Diamond Power … Let 's Go" Then of the brooch take out blue ribbons which wrap all her body. Then Pety sends small blue heart in her dress, in her shoes and in her palms. Every time a heart affects her body this part forms begining with the dress then the palms then the shoes then in hair. Miya opens her eyes and comes down by carrying Pety in het arms then puts her (heart-shaped) hands near her heart and begins her introduction Elegant Sapphire The precious heart of wisdom. Elegant Sapphire 知恵の貴重な心。エレガントなサファイア Chie no kichōna kokoro. Eregantona safaia Having received the Heart Crystal, she can be transformed into Super Elegant Form. With this form, she can perform the "Blue Heart Crystal ". And With the other Diamond Cures in their Super Elegant Form, they can perform the group attack called "Rainbow Heart Crystal" Attacks Finishers * Wisdom Wave:' '''is Cure Sapphire's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the blue heart of Wisdom appears between her hands then by saying "A wise heart is a victorious heart !!!"(賢明な心は勝利の心です！''Kenmeina kokoro wa shōri no kokorodesu '') '' ''Then she enlarges the heart . Then she say: " Come to me, Power of Wisdom!! " Then an big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Wise Wave! " * '''Smart Wave:'is Cure Sapphire's main attack.She shapes the hands of heart then the blue heart of Wisdom appears between her hands then by saying "A smart heart is a victorious heart !!!"(スマート心は勝利の心です！''Sumāto kokoro wa shōri no kokorodesu'') '' Then she enlarges the heart . Then she say: " Come to me, Power of Smart " Then an big power comes in the heart then she says: "Precure Smart Wave! " * '''Blue Heart Crystal': is Cure Sapphire's third individual attack with the incantation "Pretty Cure, Blue Heart Crystal!". To perform this attack, she needs the the heart crystal and the sapphire stick. The attack is more powerful than "Smart (wise) wave" **Son